An Abomination
by Chibi No Kokoro
Summary: Ou le pourquoi de l'expression de Stiles lorsqu'en saison 2 il dit "An abomination en parlant de Jackson. Ce déroule au cours de l'épisode 05x10. J'ai tenté de mettre en avant les sentiments de Theo et Stiles l'un pour l'autre ...mais je pense qu'ils y sont ici trop superflus et un chouia OCC.


_I came for Void Stiles !_

Ces mots sonnèrent étrange dans l'esprit de Stiles. _Void Stiles_ ? Personne ne veut de Void Stiles … In fact qu'est-ce que Void Stiles ? La partie sombre de lui-même ? Les restes du Nogistune ? Non. Void Stiles est Stiles tout simplement.

Celui qui depuis sa plus petite enfance, In fact depuis que la maladie de sa mère à briser leurs famille, depuis que sa mère l'a fait avoir peur de lui-même de ce qui se terre au fond de son être.

''Il m'observe, tout le temps, John ! Ne me quitte pas de son regard démoniaque, assis ici à attendre que je rende mon dernier souffle afin d'emporter mon âme dans les profondeurs des enfers ! Ne le laisse pas faire John ! Ne laisse pas cette abomination s'approcher de moi John ! ''

Un être Démoniaque voilà ce que sa mère voyait en le regardant, mais ça mère était malade, right ? Elle était atteinte de cette maladie qui lui rongeait le cerveau et qui la privait de toutes lucidité de réflexion .Mais cette femme ronger par la vie demeurait sa mère quoi qu'il advienne, celle qui avait toujours sut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et peut être bien qu'une fois encore comme tant d'autre elle avait su lire au plus profond de son être .Mais alors…

 _Peut-être était-il réellement une abomination._

''Stiles. '' Ce fut la voix de Theo qui le sorti de ses sombres pensés .La vision que lui renvoyait le jeune Raeken le figea sur place. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_? Son meilleur –ex meilleur ami le regardait il y a encore quelques heures avec dégout comme ci au-delà des Kanimas , des Chimeras il était l'être le plus abject de la création.

Mais son bro' est un True Alpha il est donc le plus à même de prendre en compte une abomination lorsque l'une d'entre elle se tient face à lui. Et pourtant à cet instant les orbes azurés du blond posé sur lui ne témoignent que d'une immense tendresse, rendant la gorge du jeune Stilinski sèche à lui en faire mal à chaque tentative de déglutition.

''Pourquoi Theo ? ''Réussit-il tout de même à articuler. Ce dernier continua à le regarder sans parler, sans bouger, avec pour seul réponse son sourire joueur remontant la courbes de ses lèvres. Brisant ainsi l'étrange état dans lequel se trouvait le brun, la rage et la colère prenant possession de lui-même, inexorablement.

''Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vouloir d'un meurtrier ?! Pourquoi vouloir d'une _abomination_?! Pour- '' Avant même d'avoir finalisé son énième interrogation il fut violemment projeter au sol.

Un peu sonner Stiles mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Oh rien de bien méchant, juste Theo Fucking Raeken le projetant au sol à l'aide de sa force surnaturel avant de l'y maintenir, juste comme ça sans préavis que Stiles tandis que stiles était en train d'épilogué. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche afin de dire à cet asshole le fond de sa pensée, il sut couper dans son élan par la voix du Werecoyote (–de la Chimera ?) s'élevant dans le silence jusqu'alors entre coupé par leurs respirations haletantes.

''C'est faux, ..' 'dit-il dans un souffle tout en braquent ses pupilles céruléennes au siennes, coupant alors efficacement celui de Stiles. ''C'est faux ! Repris-t-il plus fort. Look Stiles. Tu n'es pas une abomination, all right ? C'était de la légitime défence, Donnovan allait te tuer, il allait blesser ton père, tu n'a rien fait de mal hors mit protéger ta vie.''

''Tu ne comprends pas Theo. Rétorqua sèchement l'humain avec cependant des trémolos dans la voix. Tu n'e comprend pas, je n'ai ressentie aucun regrets, lorsque j'ai vu son corps ainsi empaler, rien à part un immense soulagement. Scott a sans doute raison de ne plus me faire confiance. ''

''Non !écoute moi bon sang ''Rugit-il ses brillant de leurs surnaturel couleurs or dans la nuit faisant s'accéléré d'excitation le cœur de Stiles. ''Tu n'es pas une abomination ! Tu es juste un humain, Quant à Scott j'ai la net impression qu'il à oublier ce que cela signifiait .Sa vision du monde est bien trop étriqué, le bien/le mal ? Tout le monde doit être sauvés, personne blessés ? Peu importe le cadre tuer est mal ? Je ne savais pas que la caractéristique principale d'un True Alpha est la naïveté. Grogna-t-il de colère. Il faut être réaliste ceci n'est pas une vision lucide de la vie ! C n'est qu'une utopie ! Tu n'as fait que vous protéger toi et ton père et tu n'as pas à être blâmer pour cela ! Et le fait que tu fus soulagé face à la vision du corps inerte de Donnovan ne fait en rien de toi un monstre, il ne fait que te rende bien plus humain que n'importe quel autre individu. Car tu ne te cache pas, tu ne fais pas semblant de ressentir ce que tu ne ressens pas comme n'importe laquelle de ces machines à émotions, right ? '' La voix du jeune Raeken s'adoucissent au fil de ses mots. '' Tu.N' . ,dit le Stiles. ''Lui demanda/ordonna-t-il doucement comme ayant peur de le briser.

''Je..Je ne … ''Bégaya le sus nommé d'une voix chevrotante mais le regard encourageant que lui renvoya Theo réussi à lui faire reprendre contenance ''Je ne suis pas une _abomination._ '' Déclara-t-il fermement une larme coulant néanmoins le longs de sa joue. Il se sentait…léger comme soulager d'un poids qui lui oppressait jusqu'alors le cœur sans qu'il n'en n'ai jamais pris connaissance.

Il n'était pas un monstre, une abomination. Acceptant enfin, le fait qu'il se fichait du sang sur ses mains, il n'avait plus à faire semblant, il n'avait plus à suivre la ligne de conduite imposer par Scott. Il était Stiles Stilinski et il était humain. Il était libre à présent, libre mais désespérément seul à présent. Encore plus à présent que la chaleur de Theo le quittait petit à petit alors que ce dernier se remettait sur ses pieds, avant de lui tendre la main dans le but de l'aider à en faire de même.

Mains que Stiles ignora préfèrent se relever seul, avoir été la petite cuillère du temps de sa relation avec Malia lui avait suffi, un peu de fierté ne faisait pas de mal de temps à autres, surtout après avoir été aussi pathétique face au jeune Raeken et à sa peur de la solitude.

''Tu n'es pas seul. '' Lui dit alors Theo, lui faisant s'écarquillé ses yeux de couleurs ambrés d'étonnement, ce mec lisait dans les pensées ou bien ? ''Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Je te connais, tout simplement et surtout je sais ce que tu récent, Stiles. ''

Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent mais son surnom prononcé par cette bouche avait à son sens une connotation pour le moins érotique. Hors de question cependant de se l'avoué. ''Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. ''

'Le pense-tu sincèrement ? '' Non, Stiles commençait à en douter. Après tout Theo lui seul le voyait pour ce qu'il était, un humain. Et non une monstruosité , pour Donnovan ou pour ne rien avoir ressentie à la bibliothèque.

''Pourquoi ne me rejette tu pas ? Comme.. '' Il est encore trop dur pour lui de parler du True Alpha. ''Jamais. '' Claqua fans l'air la voix du blond, il souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre plus calmement. ''Cela ne t'es jamais venue à l'esprit que si je suis venu à Beacon Hills pour une pack , c'est parce que moi-même je cherche des individus pouvant me comprendre , m'accepter pour moi-même , mais peu de personnes accepte des individus comme toi et moi.'' _Toi et Moi ._ Est-ce qu'il cherche par là à dire que.. ''Oui comme toi Stiles , je suis moi aussi prisonnier des mœurs de notre société. Moi aussi pendant longtemps je me suis cru anormal, un _monstre_ uniquement car je n'entrais pas dans le moule de la société. Mais alors je me suis souvenu d'une personne capable de me comprendre. Je me suis souvenu de toi,In fact , je n'ai jamais su t'oublier. ''

 _Pour lui_ ? Une personne sachant qui il était vraiment sous les sourires et les sarcasmes et malgré cette connaissance, cette personne à tous de même chercher à le revoir, pour qui il était , pour son vrai lui. Car cette personne est du même acabit que lui …il n'est donc pas _totalement_ seul. Cette simple constatation lui réchauffa le cœur mais Stiles étant Stiles il ne put s'empêcher de se poser moult question et ainsi profiter du moment.

''Quels sont tes objectifs ? Tu viens certe pour une pack et trouver des personnes t'acceptant mais tu dois bien en avoir d'autres, do you ? ''

Pour toutes réponses Theo l'inspecta des pieds à la tète , Stiles eu même l'impression que ces pupilles étaient dilatés , cette pensée pour le moins incongrue mais qui lui fit subir une combustion spontanée et accéléré son cœur, _encore_. Toutes ces réactions physiologique n'étant certainement pas passé inaperçus face à son homologue surnaturel.

''J'ai quelques objectifs divers et variés, cela est vrai , dont tu prendras connaissance à un moment donnée , si.. ''

Oui, si .. Il était temps pour lui de prendre sa décision, choix herculéen qu'il avait jusqu'alors occulté depuis l'évocation de Void Stiles.

Malgré que le temps lui était comptés, cela lui pris quelques minutes de réflexion, avant de finalement prendre de sa décision et d'enfoncer son poings dans le visage surpris de la Chimera. '' Ou est mon père. ''

 _Tout était dit_.


End file.
